prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Past Princess Pretty Cure
The were the legendary Princess Pretty Cure of the Hope Kingdom. Their powers have since been passed down to three of the current Princess Pretty Cure. Appearance Chieri/Past Cure Flora Chieri has chest-length, wavy pale pink hair with thinly curled forelocks and straight cut bangs held with a headband made out of white flowers. She has pink eyes. She wears a pink puff sleeved dress with white frills sewn to the bottom and on the navel. Magenta lines the collar and each sleeve, where a fuchsia bow rests to match the three on her chest. Her skirt is split down the middle with a magenta line around the hem. The inside fabric is bunched at the hem with a frilly strip. She wears pink loafers with a flower on the foot. As Cure Flora, her hair grows to waist-length and becomes slightly darker. Her bangs remain unchanged and her forelocks gain an inch of length, and she gains a very large bun of hair on the top of her head lined in pale yellow, held by a gold tiara with a pink flower on it. She wears a fuchsia princess gown with frills lining a pale pink button strip going down the middle, beneath a magenta ribbon held by a flower ornament. Magenta ribbon rests on each shoulder and ties behind the neck, where a flower necklace resides. Her puffed white sleeves have a flower shaped cuff, and sewn to the navel is a big, hot pink ribbon with a gold sphere in the center. Her skirt has bunched, pale pink fabric held by white flowers adorned by a pink and white flower that has a gold sphere in the middle, followed by a ruffled pink layer, and two scalloped layers of pastel pink and white. She also gains gloves with a fuchsia flower, and magenta flower earrings. Yura/ Past Cure Mermaid Yura has gentle, slanted blue eyes and sky blue hair worn in a twisted braid over her right shoulder, held by a blue ribbon wrapped around her hair and tied into a bow on the bottom left of her head. Her bangs are split at the corner and she has short forelocks. She wears a crimped, pearl blue off-shoulder blouse with dark blue ribbon inches from the top and tied around the navel. The long, light blue skirt is ankle length and held by two navy bands, with each layer designed in white and light cyan scallops. She wears navy heels. As Cure Mermaid, her hair turns turquoise and grows nearly to her ankle, worn in a straightened ponytail with two streaks of sky blue, giving it a resemblance to flowing water. Her ponytail is held by a gold ornament tiara with a lavender shell, a piece of pearl blue fabric, a ruby sphere, and two pearls. She gains an outfit composed of a white top with a navy, heart-like shape on the chest and an open collar with sky blue coloring inside. A pearl chain wraps around her neck and is sewn down the middle, adorned by a gold sphere at the center of the chest. Her sky blue skirt is in two split layers, each lined in indigo and followed by a pleat layer covering her feet. The waistband is scalloped with light blue coloring. She also gains pearl earrings and a pair of pearl blue sleeves with pearls on each hand, and a translucent light blue ribbon or scarf draped around her arms. Sei/ Past Cure Twinkle Sei has tanned skin and orange eyes. Her blonde pigtails are worn over the shoulder, held by an orange ornament with ruffled white fabric, and her tented bangs are grown out to frame her face. She wears a white elbow-length blouse that has a brown corset with gold buttons on each side. On each side is goldenrod fabric and it is split to reveal lilac material. The goldenrod collar is split with a gold star in the center, held by a string. She also wears purple pants or tights with a pair of gold pumps and white stockings adorned by goldenrod bows. As Cure Twinkle, her lighter colored hair grows in length and is worn in spread out pigtails held by a large, hollow bun shape on each side of the head. Her bangs are tucked beneath grown portions of dyed, dark orange hair that wraps behind her head. She wears a gold tiara with a star in the middle. Her dress is composed of a white top with pointed bottom that has an orange band around the navel adorned by a gold, four-point shape. Wrapped pieces of pale yellow and green fabric cover the chest, where an orange bow with a gold sphere resides. The skirt is in four ruffled layers alternating between pale green and yellow. She also gains a pointed pastel yellow choker, star earrings, white gloves with orange wrists, and loose white sleeves worn beneath the shoulder and split so far down. History Prior to the beginning of the series, the three of them defended Hope Kingdom against evil thanks to the power of the twelve Dress Up Keys. In episode 29, Chieri, Yura and Sei appeared in a dream-like world resembling Hope Kingdom in the past that Haruka, Minami and Kirara entered when they were looking for their Dress Up Keys. The group talked over tea and Haruka and the others told them about how they were about to give up on their dreams because of what they had lost. Suddenly, a Zetsuborg attacked them and an illusion of Dyspear appeared as well. As they all try to run from the attack, Haruka and the other Cures remembered that it was their duty to protect everybody's dreams and regained their resolve. Once they did, the three past Cures granted them temporary Dress Up Keys allowing them to transform once again and defeat the Zetsuborg. Soon after, the three of them revealed that they were the original Princess Pretty Cure and warned them about an impending powerful darkness. Because of the despair the girls felt, they ended up feeling that same despair, which affected them. Now with their resolve restored, the past Cures departed, granting them the Premium Sakura, Sango and Ginga Dress Up Keys. Trivia *Unlike the other Pretty Cures (excluding the Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart Cures), the Past Princess Cures have light colored hair in their civilian forms but in their Cure forms, their hair color becomes darker. *The Past Princess Pretty Cure have only been seen in their Mode Elegant forms. *Yura shares her voice actress with Natsuki Ai from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!), Hojo Maria from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Hino Masako from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Chieri's Mode Elegant is almost identical to that of her successor. *Chieri later shares her voice actress with Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Gallery References Category:Cures Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Category:Minor characters